


Dreaming Alive

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Other, i love mafia/hitman aus, it's non-specific though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: Kibum's eyes were hidden underneath his bangs, his expression blank.
Kudos: 4





	Dreaming Alive

  
  
  
Kibum’s eyes were hidden underneath his bangs, his expression blank as he stared at the lifeless body of his wife on the kitchen floor.  
  
On the couch, Taemin and Minho were noisily eating a bag of potato chips. Their postures seemed relaxed but Kibum was not fooled.  
  
“Look, I’m not judging your lifestyle. Hey, at one point I even wanted it too,” Minho’s tone was careful, but Kibum could sense real sympathy underneath. “But honestly… if there’s a truth you need to learn, Kibum.. It’s that guys like us? We don’t get the girl at the end of the road.” Minho stood up, and Kibum tensed for a fight. “The most we can hope for is a cold beer, and for death to greet us like an old friend,” Minho started chuckling “I guess he’d treat us like that anyway. As many people as we’ve delivered to him.”  
  
Kibum finally looked up at Minho, who’d come to stand right in front of him.  
  
“Is this the part where you tell me Jinki wants me back on the crew?” he asked softly, and Minho shook his head.  
  
“Nope, he’s got a new guy who heads the tactical side of things. He's sweet, to be in such a cutthroat industry,” Minho shrugged, and Kibum heard the tell-tale swish of a knife leaving the inner pocket of a sleeve. “Of course, that’s why he’ll never be you.”  
  
Kibum neatly side-stepped Taemin’s attempt at a backstab, and forcefully kicked Minho in the chest.  
  
“I saved your worthless goddamned hides countless times, and this is how you repay the favor?” Kibum questioned in a hiss. Taemin came to stand next to Minho with a smirk.  
  
“Orders are orders, asshole. As you should know well,” Kibum didn’t have much time to prepare as Taemin and Minho came at him simultaneously, fending off kicks and punches from the pair. He felt like he was at least holding his own until someone stabbed him in the side.  
  
The fight came to a screeching halt, as Kibum collapsed to his knees with a pained gasp. ’ _Smart_ ,’ Kibum thought hazily as Jinki came into his direct line of sight. ’ _Seems like those idiots listened to my advice after all_.’  
  
“Well, isn’t this just the happiest little reunion?” Jinki’s gleeful tone grated on Kibum’s nerves, and he clenched his teeth. “You understand, don’t you? I couldn’t just let this go.” Jinki bent down in front of Kibum, eyeing him greedily. “I was beginning to give up hope of finding you. But of course, money talks.”  
  
Kibum watched in astonishment as the supposedly dead woman slowly got up and walked over to Jinki. His face was blank when Jinki pulled out a suitcase and handed it over with a satisfied smile. He didn’t react to the furtive, guilty glances the woman who’d been his wife sent him. He kept his gaze focused solely on Minho and Taemin, who stared back with pity in their eyes.

  
He said nothing after the door closed, and did not flinch when Jinki’s boisterous laughter broke the tense silence hanging over the apartment. Kibum's eyes flicked back to Jinki when the other man cleared his throat.  
  
“What a lovely reunion this has been, Kibum, but I believe our time here is done,” he cupped Kibum around the back of the neck, running his thumb over the artery in Kibum’s neck. “And just remember.. you did this to yourself.”  
  
Kibum gasped at the feel of the knife being yanked out, and promptly fell into blackness.


End file.
